Cutter 5
| edition1 = | released1 = September 2013 | binding1 = Comic | pages1 = 31 | isbn10-1 = | isbn13-1 = | edition2 = Hardcover Omnibus | released2 = December 2013 | binding2 = Hardcover | pages2 = 128 | isbn10-2 = 1-6137-7792-2 | isbn13-2 = 978-1613777923 | cite2 = | edition3 = Paperback Omnibus | released3 = November 2014 | binding3 = Paperback | pages3 = 124 | isbn10-3 = 1-6314-0057-6 | isbn13-3 = 978-1631400575 | cite3 = | series = Cutter | preceded_by = Cutter #4 | followed_by = None | source = }} Cutter #5: Homecoming is the fifth and final issue in a collection of five comic issues centering on Tos'un and Doum'wielle Armgo and the sentient sword Khazid'hea; it takes place just prior to Night of the Hunter. The story was written by R.A. Salvatore and his son Geno Salvatore. The majority of the art was done by David Baldeon, with David Garcia Cruz (colors) and Neil Uyetake (letters). Steve Ellis contributed cover art. Synopsis Doum'wielle wakes in her father's arms in the Underdark. She asks him where they are, and he says they are on the road home. Doum'wielle asks if he is taking her back to the Moonwood. He asks if she wants to go back, and tells her that in the Moonwood she will face judgment and punishment for her crime of killing her brother. He tells her he is glad she has ignored the sword's advice to kill him, because he is the only one who knows where they're going: the Underdark, the only place a pair of drow like them belong. Doum'wielle soon realizes that her mother helped track her down and asks what happened to her. Tos'un says the orcs killed her; Khazid'hea says he lies, and he admits it's true. The sword wants blood, so Doum'wielle attacks her father. When she attempts to cast a spell, the sword punishes her; as Tos'un says, the sword does not like to share. Tos'un tells Doum'wielle her mother would have made her face judgment and would not have let her keep the sword. This statement convinces Doum'wielle to continue; she claims the sword as her birthright. Finally, Tos'un reveals they they are headed for Menzoberranzan, his home. Ten days later, the pair are still traversing the Underdark. They reach a cliff they must ascend. Tos'un reveals that he always knew he would return to the Underdark, so he never let himself forget the path he took, even after a hundred years. However, the waterfall at the cliff is new. At the top of the cliff, the pair run into a group of drow. They immediately begin fighting, until a priestess (unnamed in the comic, but identified as Berellip Xorlarrin in Night of the Hunter ) orders them to stop and demands to know who they are. They give their names as Tos'un Armgo and Doum'wielle Armgo of House Barrison Del'Armgo. Doum'wielle, sensing that her female presence would be of use, demands that they be escorted to Menzoberranzan to their house. However, the priestess tells them at the city of Xorlarrin (Q'Xorlarrin) will greet them. Tos'un is surprised to hear that House Xorlarrin built a city and remarks that their life may be much more interesting than they had planned. Index ;Characters: :Doum'wielle Armgo • Tos'un Armgo • Sinnafain • Teirflin Armgo • Berellip Xorlarrin (unnamed) ;Locations: :;Realms: Kingdom of Many-Arrows • Underdark :;Settlements: Q'Xorlarrin :;Geography: Moonwood :Menzoberranzan ;Creatures: :Deer • Drow • Moon elves • Orcs ;Organizations: :House Barrison Del'Armgo • House Xorlarrin ;Artifacts: :Khazid'hea ("Cutter") • Scourge of fangs Cover Gallery File:Cutter Comic - 5 - Cover.jpg|Issue #5 Retailer Incentive Cover Appendix Notes This collection was published as an omnibus, a hardcover edition in 2013 and a paperback edition in 2014, by IDW Publishing. External Links * Cutter #5 at IDW Publishing References Category:Works by R.A. Salvatore Category:Works by Geno Salvatore Category:Comics Category:Cutter Comic Series Category:Published in 2013 Category:Published in 2014